Teri yadien
by nehabarve01
Summary: Guys a special story for my 3 frndz n di..preetz di divya n krutika. Los of twists n turns.. characters r kevin purvi ishika n dushyant...
1. Chapter 1

Hey frndz! M back with a new story...characters r **** and *******...hehehe ** is not any gaali ha guyz the characters r a surpecially for preetz di, divya n krutika tumchya sathi OS ka! Sis aahat na mag? Akhi chya akhi story yaar!..hope u like it...ok chalo bata hi deti hun koun hain who r the pairs...in the story.

Chaper 1:

A handsome person was sitting on the edge of the bed starring at the photograph in his hands. Tears were continously flowing through his eyes. A beautiful lady was sleeping next to him rather was trying to sleep turning her back towards him. Tears were flowing down their eyes. The lady to was starring at a pic of a man. He was missing her n she was missing him.

Man pov: kaha ho tum? Kyun chod ke chaali gaye hum sab ko! Waise tumhe bhi kya dosh do galati mere hi hi na. Plz tum jaha kahi bhi ho khush raho. Main nahi jaanta hum mil bhi paenge dobara ya nahi. Main kya karta dosti nibhani thi muzhe. Lekin main galat tha muzhe pata hain dosti nibhane kw liye pyaar ko thukra diya maine. Mere ek faisle se hum teeno ki zindagi badal gaye. M vry vry sry my jaan. Jaha kahi bhi ho khush rahi aur ha main sabse zyda aur hamesha bas tumse pyaar karunga. I love you PURVI.

And a tear made its way from his eyes towards his cheecks. The other lady to was crying clutching the pic.

Lady pov: Kaha ho tum? Ham sab ko chod kar kyun chale gaye tum? Nahi ji sakti tumhare bina main. Tumhare bina main adhuri hun. Tumhare jaane se hum teeno ki zindagi badal gaye hain. Aur sab hum donno ki wajah se hua hain. Bechara **** (not a gali ha) ***** ke bina jee raha hain aur main tumhare bina. Aur ***** wo toh pata nahi kaha challi gaye hain. Hum sab ko chod kar akele. kyun chod kar chale gaye tum donno!

Both of them were sad. They had lost their love n life. The man noticed the lady crying. He composed himslef n went near to her. He kept his hand on her shoulder n she closed her eyes tightly n acted as she was sleeping.

Guy: pata hain muzhe nahi so rahe tum. Natak mat karoo sone ka.

Lady got up while crying n higged the man tightly as possible. He to hugged her back. Both tried to conscole each other but failed.

Lady: m vry sry. Ye sab mere vajah se ho raha hain...mere aur ******** ke wajah se tumhari aur ***** aur tumhari lyf kharab ho gaye hain. Hum sab ki halat ke zimedar main aur wo hain. Aur...

Guy: shh ek dum chup! Tum aisa kyun soch rahe ho? Dekho, ye sab kismat ka khel hain. Kismat main likha hain ki main aur purvi ek nahi honge. Is bare main bat nahi karte na plz.

Lady: ha. Wapas wo kadvi yaadein taza nahi karni.

Guy: exactly. Dekho I know its hard but we have to move on na. Main bhi try kr raha hun na. Hame apne past ko bhula kar future pe concentrate karne chahiye. Aur hamra future hain hamari beti..NATASHA.

Lady: ha kevin. (Shocked ho na?)

Kevin: hmm toh chalo ab so jate hain. Kaal bureau main bhi jana hain na aur natasha ko school bhi jana hain na?

Lady: ha chalo so jate hain.

They layed on the bed but they were not able to sleep. Kevin was just starring at the ceiling n thinking about purvi when he heard the lady crying silently. He got up.

Kevin: ISHITA..(aur ek jhatka laga na) Plz rona band karo ishita. I know tumhe dushyant ko bhulana aasan nahi hain but u have to na. Main bhi purvi ko bhula nahi sakta lekin we have to do this.

Ishita: kevin, kam se kam purvi is duniya main toh hain na..dushyant toh...

N she stared crying bitterly. Kevin was consoling her. Her cry made disturbed natasha. They heard some noise from natasha's room n hence went their. Their angel was sitting on the bed n crying. Kevin went to her n took her into his arms.

Kevin: arey mere pari ko kya hua?

Natasha: bura sapna dekha..

Ishita: bura sapna? Kya dekha apne?

Natasha: maine dekha ki papa hume chod kar chale gaye!

N she started crying while hugging kevin tightly.

Kevin: beta main apko aur apki mamma ko chod kar kahi nahi jane wala ok?

Natasha: promise?

Kevin: promise.

Natasha: natasha wala promise?

Kevin n ishita smiled at her cute behavior.

Kevin: ha natasha wala promise.

Ishita: chalo natasha ab so jate hain kal school aur kevin hume bureau bhi jana hai na..

Kevin: ha gud night natasha.

N he kissed her cheexks n tucked natasha in her bed. Both kevin n ishika went to ttheir room. Ishika went to the washroom n kevin divided the bed with pillows n clutched purvis pic layed on the bed n closed his eyes. Ishika came out. She looked at kevin n the pic. She took the pic from his hand n looked at it.

Ishika pov: m vry vry sry kevin aur purvi. Mere aur dushyant ke wajah se tum donno ko aaj ye sab sehen karna pad raha hain. M vry sry puvi. Maine tumse tumhari sari khushian chin li. Lekin ab nahi main kevin aur tumko ek hona hi hoga! Main hi ek karwaungi tum donno ko. Ye mera wada hain tum se purvi. Plz purvi ho sake toh muzhe maf kar dena.

With these thoughts she slept.

Delhi...

A beautiful girl with long n silky hair tied into a pony tail. A shirt n skinny jeans with shoes was sincerely workingg in the bureau. A man came to her.

Man: Inspector PURVI...

She immediately stood up with the file in her hand.

Purvi: yes ACP chitrole. ( guyz this is not DCP ha muzhe aur koi nam nahi mila so yahi rakh diya. :P)

Acp: mere cabin main aao.

Purvi: yes sir.

She kept the file aside n rushed to the cabin.

Acp chitrole: puvi muzhe tumse jaruri bat karni hain.

Purvi: boliye na sir.

Acp C : purvi ab tum yaha delhi main kam nahi kar sakti. Tumhara transfer ho gaya hain MUMBAI.

The word mumbai echoed in her ears. She could not believe that. She was shoched but she managed to compose herself n said..

Purvi: lekin sir mera transfer mumbai main hi kyun sir aur...

Acp C: lekin wekin kuch nahi purvi. Headquarters se orders hain main kuch nahi kar sakta. Tum do din bad chali jana mumbai. All the best aur abhi tum ghar jao.

Purvi: thank u sir.

Purvi composed herself took her things n rushed out of the Bureau. She went home threw her things on th sofa n went inside her room. She opened her drawer n took out a pic. Tears stared making their ways from her eyes to her cheeks. She sat down with a thud.

Purvi pov: kevin! Kyun kiya tumne mere sath aisa! Itna bada dhoka kyun dia tumne muzhe! Pyaar par se vishwas uthchuka hain mera ab! Sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se! I hate u kevi I hate u!

Purvi dis not sleep the whole night she kept weeping n thinking about the things that happened in the past. She thought about the lovely moments spent together with kevin n the whole team...

* * *

><p>guyz plz pehele shant ho jaye..i kow pple r not liking IsVin aur KevIshika muzhe bhi ache nahi lagte ishika n kevin as a pair but dont worry kevi will b togethr soon. N apke dimag main questions hain...<p>

Why r Ishita n kevin living together? where is dushyant? Is he dead? Where is purvi n y is she livin in delhi?

will upate when i get 20 reviews n no bashing! Kevi will b together soon!

Krutika u wanna make n accout na so type on google FANFICTION n click on it yeil bagh te n then right corner madhe u will c 2 options login n sign up...click on sign up. Ok. N when u make the account PM me. Divya kalala na how to PM.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! 28 reviews in 2 days!M extremely happy with reviews. Muzhe aisa laga nahi tha that u pple wil lyk it. Thank u all for ur precious eviews. Arey plz yaar sab log ek sath guess kar rahe hain main bhi confuse ho rahi hoon...hehe anyways ab main apko zyada intexar nahi karwana chahti so hee is ur next chap. Hope you enjoy this one to...n prettz di! Wht is this! We r sis na! Maine apke liye yeh dil se likha hain..plz aisa mat bolo na..n ya thnx for thet ISHITA. N guyz bad news for kevi fans...kevin has lefy cid..me n shruts r vry sad abt it n I know you all r to. I don't know whether its a roomer or not! Hope its a roomer!

Chapter 2:

Two days had passed n purvi did not want to go to mumbai but she had to. She took her bag locked her house n bid good bye to delhi. After some hours of train travel she was in MUMBAI.

Purvi pov: main aj firse mumbai main aa gaye hun. Ye shere aur yaha ke log muzhe bilkul bhi pasand nahi. Isi sheher ke logo ki wajah se mera pyaar pe se bharosa uth chuka hain. Kitni bhi koshish kyun na kar lu main nahi hhul sakti un kadvien yadoon ko jisne mere lyf badal di.

She looked at the time. It was 8: 30 PM. It was night so she decided to go home n settle her bagages n rest a little. She wemt to her new home n rested a bit n spet then.

Next day at the bureau...

Acp sir was working in the Bureau with a smile on his face. Every 1 except kevin n ishika n dushyant were present in the Bureau. DUO, nikhil, n , shreya n trika were present in the bureau. Acp sir had caLled the foforensic doctors.

Salunkhe: yaar ak mere dost ko kya ho gaya hain? Muskura ku raha hain?

He said it so loudly that ACP heard it n came out of his cabin.

Acp: kyun bhai? Main muskura nahi sakta kya?

Salunkhe: maine aisa kab kah boss lekin vajah kya hain?

Acp: arey agar main vajah bata dunga tum sab log khushi se pagal ho jaoge.

Daya: matlab? Sir hum kuch samjhe nahi.

Acp: arey faya muzhe kaal headquarters se call aaya tha ki..

Before he could complete the sentence the door of the Bureau flrung open. A a girl entered the bureau with a fake smile on her face. Every one was really happy to see her. She saod nothing but ran n huged her as tightly as ppossible. She to hugged her back. The separated.

Shreya: purvi! Tu tu kaise hain? Acha hua u wapas aa gaye hain...tu kaha gayie thi do saal?

Purvi: arey shreya...

Daya: arey shreya relax purvi ko aane do na andar.

Shreya: sry daya.

Acp: arey arey yahi toh khushkhabar hain. Hamari purvi wapas aa gaye hain aaj se wo mumbai ka cid wapas join kar rahi hain.

Everyone was really haooy n welcomed n hugged purvi. Shreya n tarika were happy bbecause they got their sis back. Duo were happy because they got their sis back n acp n salunkhe were happy because they got their daughter back. All the others were happy to. So the day had stared n purvi sat on her desk with shreya beside her. Purvi was continually starring at kevins desk. ISHVIN were not in the bureau. Shreya saw that. A tear rolled down phrvis eyes. Shreya saw that.

Shreya: kya hua tuzhe? Udhar mat dekh purvi..

Purvi: main kya karoo shreya! Main nahi aana chahti thi yaha pe. Is sheher ne muzhe bas kadvien yaadien di hain aur kuch nahi. Main kevin ko nahi bhul sakti shreya. Mera dil toda hain usne. Thik hain toda toh toda lekin ishita! Usne bhi!

Shreya: main samaj sakti hun purvi. Lekin tumhe aage badhna hoga apne life main. Hain na? Mm chalo uske baree main zyada mat socho.

Purvi: ya I think u r right. Lekin shreya itna aasan nahi hin muzhe...

She couldn't continue because the door of the Bureau flung opean. A little girl came inaide with a water bottle n a bag on her back. n a chocolate n cute smile on her face. She came to purvi. Purvi smiled. Purvi sat down on her knees.

Natasha: hello didi.

Purvi: hello beta.

Natasha: didi apne mele mama ko dekha kahi pe?

Purvi: apki mama? Kya wo yaha pe kam karti hain? Aur apka nam kya hain?

Shreya: purvi ye toh..

Natasha: mera nam natasha hain...

Purvi: aww such a shweet name. Acha apke mama ka nam kya hain?

Natasha: mere mama ka nam ishi..

The door again flunged n kevin with ishita came inside the Bureau. Ishika n kevin both were shocked to see purvi both were happy but shocked. Purvi immediately stood up. Ears rolled down her eyes seeing her love n life after 2 yrs! What had he given her love? No! Just pain! Natasha immediately ran to kevin n hugged his legs.

Natasha: papa! Ap aa gaye..mama ap bhi yeah!

Purvi was in a total shock. She could not move. All the officers were starring at the crying purvi. Shreya moved to her n kept her hand on purvis shoulder. She came out of her thoughts n could c a blur shreya. Tears were blocking her eye sght. Without saying anything she ran out of the Bureau to the terrace.

Kevin: purvi meri bat suno toh purvi...

But she was already gone. Ishika looked at kevin he to had tears in his eyes seeing his love in pain. Ishika blamed herself for this condition of her husband n her friend cam sis.

Abhijeet: shreya zara purvi ko sambhalo.

Shreya: yes sir. Main abhi dekh ke aati hun.

Shreya went to the terrace n saw purvi weeping there. She immediately ran to her. Purvi looked at her. Her eyes were swollen n cheks were red. She hugged shreya n cried out Loud.

Shreya: shhh purvi chup ho ja purvi I no its hard shhh..

Purvi: shreya! Mere sath hi kuun! Itna pyaar kiya maine kevin se aur ab wo uski bachi hain! Shreya I wanma die! Mera is duniya main hain hi kon! Mom dad nahi hain I was living for kevin aur ab wo bhi nahi hain mera kevin mera nahi raha!

Shreya: purvi I know it is hard but apne ap ko khtam karne se kuch nahi hone wala. U hv to live purvi. Hamre liye n hum hain na tre parivar wale.

Purvi just hugged her n said thank u.

A case was reported so they had to leave.

* * *

><p>guys sry for a boring chap. N i know u hv manu questions. Happy ending hain for kevi natasha n ishyant dont worry. N guys kevin is leaving cid because of the format change! Plz If any 1 knows him plz request on the FF house kevin fans CID mat chodo..m sad because of it...dont know when i will update. Divya prob solve zhala ka? Krutika plz reply to my PM.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Guys thank u for Ur lovely reviews. Srsly loved I to think that kevinn dushu r busy in the practice of BCL. N ya krutika I 2 saw them in the ad of haunted series. So I don't think that they will leave CID.

Chap 3:

After the case IshVin n natasha had gone home. Kevin tried to talk to purvi but she ignored. Abhirika, dareya n purvi were alone in the bureau. Dareya n abhirika finished their wrok. Puvi was still working. Trika finished so she came in the bureau. Ourvi had engrossed herself into work. She was trying not to think about her past but failed. Dareya n abhirika noticed this. They went to her.

Shreya: purvi.

Purvi looked at her.

Tarika: purvi chal der ho gayie hain hum tuzhe ghar chod dete hain chal.

Purvi: arey nahi tarika I will manage.

Daya: arey aisa kaise purvi?

Abhijeet: dekho purvi rat ho gaye hain aur tumhara itni rat ko akela bahar jaana thik nahi hain. Acha tum reheti kaha pe ho?

Purvi kept num. All of them expect purvi looked at each other.

Shreya: bol na kaaha pe reh rahi ho tum abhi?

Purvi: Ek couple ke ghar main paying guest ke tor pe reh rahi hon...

All: kyaaa!

Tarika: purvi tum paying guest ban ke reh rahi ho?

Shreya: Purvi tum na...chodo daya aaj se purvi hamare sath rehegi.

Daya: ha purvi tum hamare sath rahogi.

Purvi: arey sir, shreya nahi main apke sath nahi its ok sir I will manage aur waise bhi...

Abhijeet: sh! Purvi! Tum aj se hamare sath rehene waali ho. N thats n order. No arguments. Bhai manti ho na? Fir?

Purvi: sir main apko apn donno ko apna bhai mani hun par sir...

Tarika: purvi apne bhai ke ghar hi aane waali ho na? Fir? Chalo aaj se hum ek sath rehenge..

Purvi finally agreed. All of them went to their house n stared preparing dinner. They had their dinner. They were sitting in he hall chatting. Suddenly it started raining heavily.

Tarika: wow! Barish!

Shreya: hey guys kisi ko coffee peene hain?

All: ha hume..

Shreya n all the others smiled.

Shreya: main banake lati hun.

Shreya made coffee n everyone was drinking coffee while chatting n laughing except purvi. She was loat in her own thoughts. Abhijeet noticed this.

Abhijeet: purvi.

No respoce.

Tarika: (louder) purvi!

She jerked out of his rolled down her cheeks.

Purvi: ha kaha kya tumne?

She said this while trying to hide her tears.

Shreua: purvi...kya hua?

Purvi: kuch v toh nahi.

Daya: purvi...tum kyun ro rahi hon?

Abhijeet: Purvi bache shant ho hao plz. Acha dukh batne se kaam hota hain. Toh bato kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi sir bas baarish ho rahi hain na toh isi barish ne meri lurane yadien taza kar li. Wohi toh hain mere pass ab. Kevin nahi toh uske yadien hi sahi.

N she sighed. A tear rolled down her eyes.

FLASHBACK...

Kevin n purvi were friends. They were returning from the investigation of the case. There was an awkward silence in them. Purvi was looking outside the window n kevin was trying hard to concentrate on driving but failed. He could not bare silence.

Kevin: purvi.

Purvi: mmm.

Kevin: tumhe mere sath ajeeb nahi lag raha na?

Purvi: nahi sir bilkul nahi apko aisa kyu lag raha hain?

Kevin: nahi bas aisehi..

There was again since between them. The car suddenly stoped.

Purvi: sir kya hua? Achanak car kyun rok di?

Kevin: purvi maine nahi roki...I think kharab hk gayei hain...wait main dekhta hun. Tum yahi pe baitho.

Purvi: ok sir.

Kevin got out of the ar n opeaned the bonnet. He tried to repair the car but he got hurt.

Kevin: aaahhhn!

Purvi heard that n came out of the car n looked at his wound. She took his hand in hers n took out her handkerchief n tied it around his woumd. Kevi was just starring at her.

Purvi: kya sir ap bhi..apna dhyan rakhna chahiye na..

Kevin just smiled. N purvi looked at him confusingly.

Kevin: purvi gadi na bahut kharab ho gayei hain. Mechanic ko hulana padega.

Purvi: oh toh hum ab kya kare?

Kevin: mm chalke jaate hain aage koi gaadi mili toh lift mang lenge. Ok?

Purvi: ha.

They stared walking on the empty road. The wind was blowing hard. And to ad to this it started raing heavily. Seeing rain both of them started walking hurriedly n they almost were running. But due to mud prvis leg slipped but kevin held her by her waist n she held her collar tightly n closed her eyes tightly. Kevin was just lost in her. When she got she was safe she opeaned her eyes n she to was lost in his eyes. Their eye lock was disturbed by lightning. Kevin made purvi stand properly. They were blushing now. Without uttering a word they started moving forward. Both were soaking wet. Purvi was shivering due to cold. She was rubbing her palms in her handa. Kevin saw that n removed his leather jacket n made her wear it. She hesitated but finally agreed. Rain stared ppouring heavily now.

Purvi: sir muzhe lagta hain ki hume gaadi main hi rehena chahiye tha.

Kevin: ya purvi I think u r right.

Purvi: sir kya hum wapas chale?

Kevin: ha chalo jaldi chalte hain.

Purvi: sir I think ab hume car mein hi rt bitani hogi.

Kevin: ha kevin subhah hoti hain kisi se lift lenge ya fir kuch kar lenge.

Purvi: ok sir.

So they went towards the car. They reached the car. Kevin sat in the drivers seat n purvi in the passenger seat. Both settled themselves on their respective seats. But unknowingly at night purvi kept her hand on kevins. He woke up due to that smiled n slept again.

FLASHBACK END...

Purvi was smiling trying to hide her tears. Shreya n trika were consoling her.

Purvi: sry everyone...maine apko emotional kar diya na..m sry. Gud night everyone.

She left from there.

Abhijeet: hume pata lagana hi padega ki kevin ne purvi ke sath aisa kyun kiya hain!?

Tarika: zaroor kevin ki kuch majburi hogi. Kyunki wo aisa nahi kar sakta.

Daya: ha tarika. Bahoot pyaar karta hain kevin purvi se. Hume kuch toh karna hi hoga.

shreya: chalo isle bare main kaal sochte hain abhi so jate hain.

Everyone went to their room n slept.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Will update asap...thnx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Guys thank u for Ur lovely reviews ws. Srsly loved them. N our GK has left CID. M really vry vry sd due to it. Main toh ab CID bhi purvi di ke liye dekhti hu ab,..so here is ur chap.. n the reviewer who bashed on me! Tere liye na ek special moo rod jawab milega tuzhe! Aur specially tere liye na ek alag se note likhungi!

NOTE: FULL OF FALSHBACKS OF KEVI..

Chap 4:

It was a sunday morning. Tarika, shreya n purvi were making breakfast. Daya n abhijeet were in the hall watching TV. Puri was lost in her own world.

Tarika: purvi zara namak dena.

No response.

Shreya: purvi.

No response.

Tarika n shreya looked at each other. Tarika kept her hand on purvis shoulder n she came out of her trance.

Purvi: ha sorry kuch kah kya tarika tumne?

Shreya: purvi kya hua hain? Kaha pe khoi ho? U ok na?

Purvi: kuch nahi shreya. Ya m fyn.

Tarika: purvi namak dena.

Purvi picked up the container n gave it to tarika.

Tarika: purvi yeh toh shakar hain..maine namak manga tha.

Purvi: oh m m so sry ye main abhi laati hun namak...

shreya: purvi...ruk kya hua hain tuzhe? Ek kaam kar tu hall main jakar baith hum breakfast bana lenge. Ja.

Purvi: nahi shreya its ok maim...

Tarika: purvi hum kar lenge ok..ja.

Purvi went n sat in thehall beside daya n abhijeet. They began their regular hit chats but purvi was not talking much. She was silent. Daya n abhinet could not see her like this. They were not real brother n sister's but purvi was more than a sister for them. She had always supported them in their hard times. N now it was their time to support their sister.

Shreya: arey sab log chalo breakfast is ready.

Daya abhijeet n purvi went n sat on the dinning table. They had their breakfast . Shreya n tarika cleaned the kitchen all of them sat in the Hall chatting. While purvi remembered something.

FLASHBACK...

Over here kevi r in love n they have confessed but know one knows except ishyant.

The whole CID team was working in the cid bureau. Acp sir came inside. All the officers stood up. He said...

Acp: kevin purvi tum donno jaldi se mere cabi main aayo.

Kevin n purvi: yes sir

Inside the cabin...

Acp: kevin purvi muzhe tum logo se ek zaruri bat karni hain.

Purvi: sir koi parishani nahi hain na?

Kevin: ha sir everything alright na?

Acp: arey nahi tension ki koi bat nahi hain. Main tum donno ko ek secret mission pe bhejna chahta hu. Hume ek drug dealer ko pakadna hain. Jagga nam haim uska. Hame khabar mili hain ki aaj 'BLUE OCEAN' nam ki hotel main drug dealing hone waali hain. Yaha pe ek party hain. Hame shak hain ki aaj drug deal ussi party main ho sakti hain. So main chahta hu ki tum donno ek couple bane jao waha pe.

Kevin n puvi smiled n were very happy that they got some time to spend with ech othr. It was for work but still they were together. Acp gave them some more instructions about the case. The came out of acp airs cabin n everone rushed to them.

Shreya: kya hua purvi? Acp sirne kyun bulaya tha? Everything fine na?

Kevin: arey nahi koi tension ki bat nahi hain.

Dushyant: fir acp sir ne tum donno ko kyun bulaya tha?

Purvi: actually hume aaj rat ko 'BLUE OCEAN' nam ke wk hotelmain undercover cops banke jana hain. Uss hotel main ek drug ddealing hone waali hain...

Kevin: isiliye sir ne hum donno ko undercover cops banke bhejna ka faisla kiya hain.

Ishita: oh ye bat hain.

Kevin: purvi I think hume chalna chahiye. Sir ne bhi permission 2 de di hain na jaldi jabe ki.

Purvi: ha chalo.

Kevin: purvi tum sham ko 7 baje ready rehena I will pick u up.

Purvi smiled n said: ok.

So the bid everyone good bye n left fot their respective houses.

In the evening...

At purvis house in her room. She was sitting in front of the dressing table. She was wearing a red netted one piece. She had styled her hair a little. She had tied a butterfly clip n flicks were falling on her face. With matching red earings n a pendant. A white swiss stone. Maching heels with a slight make up n anyone would fall for her as soon as the person saw her. She heard the bell so she went to opean the door. she opeaned the door n saw her KEVIN in a white t shirt with a black blazer n blue jeans. The twinkle in his eyes n his styled hair made him look damn cute n hot!(divya wink hehe don't worry I think the same abt him but I can't say that na) both kept sstarring at ech other n were completely lost in each other. But, their cute eye lock was disturbed by kevins phone. Kevin picked it up while cursing it n purvi smiled at his behavior.

Phone convo...

Kevin: hello.

Abhijeet: ha kevin kaha ho tum donno?

Kevin: sir wo hum na bus nikal rahe hain.

Abhijeet: ok jaldi niklo...hum sab matlab main daya, shreya aur dushyant ishita hain yaha aayo.

Kevin: yes sir.

Thy hanged up. Kevin turned to purvi.

Purvi: kiska phona tha kevin?

Kevin: abhijeet sir ka tha. Hume jaldi se nikala chahiye.

Purvi: oh ha chalo jaldi se.

Kevin: ya.

So they headed towards the car n drove of to 'BLUE OCEAN' with some masti, some mazak n some romance. The entered the party as a couple. They went n sat on the counter n asked for a drink. A hot gitl with a miny skirt came n sat next to kevin.

Girl: hi handsome.

Kevin: hi beautiful. wht ur name?

Girl: samaria.

Kevin: hello samarai such a nice name. Wanna dance?

Samarai: sure.

Kevin looked at purvi who was fuming in anger while listening to their convo n signaled him as a no! But in order to tease her n to make her jealous he agreed to dance with that girl which made purvi more angry n jealous. Kevin took the girl to the dance floor n they started dancing. They were dancing really close now not kevin but the girl which made purvi fume more in anger.

The team was watching this from a distance. Ishita n dushyant passed worried looks to each other.

Dushyant: ishita aaj na kevin buri tarah se peetne wala hain.

ishita: ha sir muzhi bhi aisa hi lagta hain. Aaj na purvi mam kevin sir ko nahi chodhne waali all the best kevin sir.

Dushyant smiled seeing ishitas cuteness.

Inside..

Purvi spotted jaga coming inside n singled kevin but he was too busy dancing. So she decided to handle jaga herself. She went to jaga.

Purvi: excuse me..ap jaga hajn na? DDrug dealer?

Jaga: ha main hi ho jaga lekin tu muzhe kaise janti haim?

Purvi: wo muzhe sameer ne yaha bheja hain(guys sameer jaga ka sathi hain)

Jaga: acha acha thik hain. Chal bol kitne ke drugs chahiye?

Purvi: 5 thousand.

Jaga: thik hain mil jaegi. Delivery kaha pe karna hain?

Purvi: CID bureau!

Jaga: c cid bureau?

N he stood up n stared running but was caught by our jabaz officers. Daya shreya n abhijeet took him to the car while ishita n dushyant came to purvi n kevin came in his scence n he to came to purvi who was fumming in anger n jealousy.

Kevin: purvi..

Purvi: ishita kevin ko keh do muzhe koi bat nahi karni hain!

Kevin: arey kya hua? Gussa ho?

Purvi: ishita kevin se keh do yaha pe kyun aaye ho? Jao na chipko uss samaria se jao!

Kevin smiled at this.

Kevin: arey purvi m sry! Mazak kar raha bus chidhana chahta tha main tumhe m sry na yar!

Dushyant: purvi maf bhi kar do na mere yaar ko...

Purvi: nahi dushyant sir! Ths is to much! N mere pas kyun aa gaya apke dost! Jao na jao uss samarai ko! Huh!

Kevin came near her n hugged her tight. She tried to separate but failed. He separated n cupped her face n wiped her years. Yes she was crying. He kissed her forehead n said..

Kevin: m sry purvi. Maintumhe rulana nahi chahta tha. M really vry sry main bus tumhara hun ok. Bus tumhara. Plz muzhe maf kar do.

Purvi said nothing n hugged him tightly n cried n cired. He to huggedher back.

Purvi: I love u kevin aisa kabhi mat karna plz.

kevin: ok nahi karunga I love u to.

Voice: omg! Kevin purvi! Ye sab!

Both of them were shocked to see that person.

Kevin: acp sir ap yaha pe?

Acp: kyun nahi aa sakta! Aur ye sab kya chal raha hain!

Purvi: sir wo wo...

Acp: wo wo kya laga rakha hain! Batao!

Kevin: sir wo main aur purvi ek dusrese pyaar karte hain.

He said this in one breath. Acp sir was shocked n kevin n purvi were damn scared seeing acp sirs expression. This made ishyant smile n they were trying hard to control their laughter. Kevin n acp shot n angry glanceto isyantnthey stopped laughing.

Acp:kab se chal raha hain ye sab!

Kevin: sir bahoot din ho gaye...

Acp: toh pehele batana chahiye tha na! shadi nahi toh sagayi karva hi deta.

Acp sir smiled n kevin n purvi were shocked but smiled. Seeing all of them smiling ishyant smiled to.

Purvi: sir kya ap bhi dara hi dia tha sir.

Kevin: ha sir.

Acp smiled n said: acha ye sab chodo rat ho gayie hain chalo hum sab nikalte hain. Dushyant ishita ko chid dena aur kevin purvi ko chod dena.

All: yes sir.

They lefy from their n Dushyant droped ishota n kevin dropped purvi home.

FLASHBACK END...

Purvi was crying silently n smiling to hide her tears. Everyone noticed it. Shreya n tarika came to her n tried to conscole her.

Shreya: purvi tum ro rahi ho?

Purvi(while wipping her tears) arey nahi nahi.

Tarika: purvi tum thik ho na?

Purvi: ha tarika bas sir main thoda dard hain. Main upar jake aam karti hun.

Tarika nodded n puvi went upstairs n closed the door. She sat on the bed thinking about something when it suddenly started to rain. She got up n opeaned the door of the balcony n enjoyed the rain while rubbing her palms on her arms. When she remembered how goth of them were enjoying some cute moments in the rain..

FLASHBACK...

* * *

><p>oops sry...hehehe next moments in nect chap wid a shock! Huge 1! Hehe i will uodate when i gt 20 reviews. Paka. so guys read n review...divya plz make n acc on FF?<p>

thnx take care love u all...


	5. Chapter 5

Hii!So enjoyed the last chapter? thank u for ur reviews n hope u enjoy this one to. So b ready for the shock...mm guys shock is the next chap...hehe sryy! Plz bear with me plzzzzz.

Chapter 5:

Flashback:

Here kevi r best friends n love each other but didn't confess rather they r sacred to loose a best friend for love. But

㇩6 ㈎4t don't worry guys m there na...hehe..

It is raining heavily n kevi r working in the Bureau. Kevin was working sincerely on his files n purvi was getting bored while completing those stupid files. Purvi kept those file down n went to the window n called kevin.

Purvi: kevin!

Kevin: kya hain! Kam ho gaya kya?

Purvi: rey kya yaar kam vagera badme hota hi rahega na chalo mere sath.

Kevin: arey itni rat ho gayie hain aur barish ho rahi hain. Kaha jan hain tumhe?

Purvi: arey kevin! Barish ho rahi hain isiliye toh keh rahi hun na chalo jaldi! Barish main bheegne!

N she took kevin out of the Bureau. Thy were standing in a shed while purvi ran in the rain n started enjoying the rain while kevin was looking at her n smiling continously.

Purvi(in the rain) kevin! Chalo na bheegne aao maza aa raha hai!

Kevin: arey nahi muzhe bheegna acha nahi lagta aur tum bhi mat bheego bemar pad jaougi.

Purvi: arey mere kevin! Barish main bhegne se koi bemar nahi hota! Chalo na yaar kitna bhav khate ho!

Kevin: arey bhav kaha kha raha hun. Muzhe barish main bheegna acha nahi lagta hain na yaar plz.

Purvi said nothing n came to him n pulled him inside the rain whih made him shocked. He got angry but seeing purvi smiling he to started enjoying the rain. Aftr some time purvi started sneezing.

Purvi: aachao! Achao!

Kevin: dekha! Kaha tha na maine! Ko gayie na sardi!

Purvi: arey lekin acho!

Kevin: dekha..chalo andar chalte hain.

Purvi said nothing n hugged him tightly. Kevin was shocked by her behavior but hughed her back n he was confused to.

Purvi: m sry pata nahi mai achanak se kaise...

Kevin: shhh purvi main tumse aaj kuch kehena chahta hun..

Purvi said nothing n just kept quite. Both of them looked in each others eyes. They didn't have the courage to say those 3 worda but their eyes spoke up everything. Kevin gained some courage.

KeviN: purvi I don't know yeh kab! Kyun! Aipur kaise hua but I.. I.. I love u purvi!

Purvi was shocked, happy. She didn't even think that KEVIN would love her! She didn't expect this. She hought kevin thought that purvi was just his best friend. Tears stared rolling down her eyes. Kevin was worried n scared. He was scared to loose his bet friend n love. He was blaming himeself for confessing t.

Kevin: purvi tum ro kyun rahi ho? Agar tum mujse pyaar nahi jarti its yn bt plz don't cry main tumhe rote hu nahi dekh sakta purvi plz...

Purvi: kevin. I love u to! I love u!

N she hugged him tightly as possible n kevin to hugged her back. Both of them were crying in that hug. Tears of joy were rolling down their eye. Some min bbefore kevin was cursing himself for confessing it but now he was on the cloud of 9 n so was purvi. Aftr some time they separated n kevin dropped her home.

FLASHBACK END...

PRESENT

While purvi was crying remembering the moments spet wih kevin here on the other side...

KEVISHIKA..

All were having breakfast. N chatting bt natasha was silent n sad.

Kevin: natasha. Kya hua apko?

Ishita: kya hua? Natasha koi bat apko parishan kar rahi hain?

Natasha: natasha sad hain.

Kevin: arey mere beti sad kyun hain?

Natasha: muzhe park main jana tha lekin mama muzhe nahi lek ja rahi hain isiliye natasha sad hain.

Kevin: awww! Ishita leke jaana chahiye na natasha ko park main.

Ishita: kevin isne apna homework complete nahi kiya tha n muzhe bhi kam tha.

Kevin: natasha apne apna homework complete nahi kiya tha na?

Natasha said nothing n looked down.

Kevin: ok mm natasha apne apna homework complete kiya hain aaj?

Natasha: ha papa.

Kevin: ok toh aaj hum sab park main chalte hain. Ok?

Natasha(happily) sach main papa!

Kevin: ha bache. Apne angel ke liye kuch bhi!

Natasha got up n sat on kevins lap.: thank u papa! U r the best! love u!

N she kissed her dads cheek. N hugged him.

Kevin: love u to bache.

After some time at the park..

Kevin, ishita n natasha went to the park. Natasha ran to the swing n slide n disappeared after some time. Ishita n kevin were worried for her they searched the whole park but couldn't find her.

On the other side,..

Natasha was stamding under a tree n crying. A man came to her n loked at her while being confused. He sat on his knees.

Man: ary beta ap kyun ro rahe ho?

Natash:(crying) main kho gayi ho.

Man: acha ap yaha kiskesath aaiye the?

Natasha: mama aur papa ke sath.

Man: acha ap pehele rona band karo. Hum ek kam kare apko mama papa ko dhu dte hain chalo.

Natahsa: thank u uncle.

The man just smiled n wiped her tears. Thy stared searching for natasha s parents that is kevin n ishila but they didn't find them. Here kevin n ishita were really worried for natasha. They came in the lawn of the park where they saw the man n natasha. The mans n natashas back were facing them n the man had held natashas hand. Natasha turned n ishita saw her n stafted running towards her. Natasha left the mans hand n turned n ishita n kevin came running towards natasha n hugged her tight. The man got what was going on so he just smiled. Ishita n kevin didn't see the man.

Ishita: natsha bache ap kaha gayie thi. Main aur apke papa kitne parishan ho gaye the.

She hugged natasha tightly n stared crying.

Kevin: natasha, beta apke kitna hinta thi. Plz dubara aisa mat karna. Ap kaha pe the?

Natasha: papa main kho gayie thi, yeh uncle ne muzhe help ki apko dhune main.

Ishita n kevin turned to the man. They were shocked to c him! Totally shocked. Kevin n ishita could not uttr a single word. The man was confused seeing them like this. Kevin was shocked but ishita was more shocked! The man forwarded his hand n said..

Man: Hi m...

* * *

><p>Mmm sry for such a boring n bakwas chap but the next chaps will b intresting. I promise. Divya plz acct kar na ga plz. N PM me when u make one. Ok? Soo plz guys read n review. Will update when i get 20 reviews. N MY STORY NTJNH m sry i cant upate today or 2morrow will update on monday. Paka.<p>

thnz bye tckr! Divya plzzzzzz!


	6. Chapter 6

Hii m vry vyvy hugeeeee sryyy for late updt. I knw u were waiting for this story but I didn't get enough reviews but still m updating. Ok chalo next chap... N plz read n rview Tera hone laga hun... m not getting rviewsso m not updating. N read my new fic Kabhi Alvida Na Kehena... new concept.

Chapter 6:

Man: Hi I m HIMANSHOO MALHOTRA.

Was it really him? The same face! The same voice! The same eyes, the same confidence! The same love n care in his eyes! But with a different name?

Ishita n Kavin could not believe their eyes. It was him! Was it? At some point you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart but not in ur life. She had understood this n had fixed this in her heart. But today her past had returned back! Yes! It was him! Alive in front of their eyes. She didn't understand how to react. Should she be happy the he has returned or cry that he was away from her so many years! She didn't even understand a thing.

Her vision started becoming blur. She went unconscious but Kavin saved her. Himanshoo was shocked while he received a call so unfortunately he had to leave. Kavin took ishita to the car with natasah n rushed home.

At Kevishika home..

Ishita was still unconscious on the bed. Kavin was in deep thought while natasha was sitting on Kavins lap.

Natasha: papa.

Kavin: (came out of the trance) Ha ha beta.

Natasha: Mamma us uncle ho dekhke itna shock kyun laga? Wo unko aisa kyun dekh rahi thi?

Kavin had no answer. He wasn't understanding what was going on. What would he tell his doll? But she had to b aanswered.

Kavin: Aaaa bache ap na ek kam karoge? Papa ki bat manoge?

Natasha: ha papa lekin batao na wo uncle...

Kavin: natasha!(strict) wo uncle koi nahi hain hamare samjhi tum!

His harsh tone bought tears in his dolls eyes. One thing he always remembered is A daughter is the most precious angel god could ever make. N what did he do? He made his angel cry? How dare he? He cursed himself for this.

Kavin: Natasha! Bache.. m sry muzhe apse is tarah bat nahi karna chahiye tha.

Natasha: Ap bahoot bure hain! Ab natasha apse bat nahi kargi!

Kavin: arey arey arey mere pyari bachi.. m sry plz papa se bat karoo na? Plzzzz. Main na apse is tarah kabhi bat nai karunga. Ok? Promiseee

Natasha: Promise? Natasha wala Promise?

Kavin: ha baba natasha wala promise... acha ab jao khelo bahar jake.

Natasha smiled n ran out side to play. Ishita came to consciousness n stred crying while hugging Kavin. Kavin let her cry.

Ishita: Kavin.. kya sach main wo...

Kavin: nahi ishita... Wo wapas kaise aa sakta hain? Woh toh...

He became silent n looked down.

Ishita: Nahi Kavin... mera DUSHYANT wapa aa gaya hain!

Kavin: ha ishita muzhe bhi aosa hi lagta hain.. lekin we hav eto conform it first. Kal dekhte hain.

Ishita: lekin agar wo wapas aa gaya ho to?

Kavin: toh kya? Ishita abhi tum so jao main natasha ko bhi sula dunga...

Ishita: theek hain.

After 2 days in the CID bureau.,...

All were working in the CID bureau. Files, computer'. But Kavin n ishjta were still thinking about Himanshoo. Was he really Him? Had he returned with a different name? Their thoughts were interrupted when a man came inside the Bureau. Yes he was him! All looked at Ishita. She was just looking at him blankly...n thinking. Is he srsly him?

Man: Inspector Himanshoo reporting sir!

Al of them got from their seats. Shocked! All of them were shocked! Surprised! Ishita n Kavin looked at each other! N so did the others.

ACP: Dushyant!

Himanshoo: jee?

Acp: oh m sry lekin ap...

Himanshoo: m himanshoo. Inspector himanshoo aaj se CID join kr raha hun.

Purvi: kya tum sachme Himanshoo ho?

Himanshoo: arey ap sab mujhse ajeeb sawal kyun kar rahe hain?

Daya: arey nahi wo kuch nahi... chodo...

Acp: welcome to mumbai CID.

Himanshoo: thank u sir.

Natasha who was sitting in a chair silently watching everyone ran to him n hugged his legs tightly. Everyone was shocked while himanshoo smilled. He sat down.

Nastasha: Uncle ap wo park waale uncle ho na?

Himanshoo: ha beta.

Natasha: thank u uncle... uncle hum frndz ban jaate hain..

Himanshoo: frndz?

Natasha: ha apko mera fend nahi bana?

Himanshoo: Arey? Main kabhibhala itni pyali pari ko mana kar sakta hun? Nahi na?

Natasha: thank u uncle.

Himanshoo just smiled. He took out a chocolate n gave it to her.

Himanshoo: ye lijiye apke liye.

Natasha: thank u uncle. Lekin uncle apne muzhe chocolate di lekin main apko kya do?

Himanshoo: hmm ap muzhe kya de sakte hain?

Natasha: Man apko ek kisse do?

Himanshoo: awww ha zarur.

Natasha kissed his cheek. Himanshoo smiled which made natasha smile too. Kavin n ishita were shocked seeing them. While tears made their wayfrm ishita's eyes to her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ahm ahm..sry for such a chap i will updt my fics but reviews do yaar! N plz read n review Kabhi alvida na kehena...<p>

now dushu is back!OMG! Wht gonna happen when he comes to know abt ishita n kavin? N ifhe is dushyant y did not her recognize ishita n Kavin? Wht will happen? 20 reviews next updt! I will updt AA soon.

bye tkcr.


	7. Chapter 7

Hii thnx for the review. Here is the next chp. Lishu ishyant fan.. I will updt , y fics when I get enough reviews dear... m not getting enough reviews.. anyways thnx for the review love ya to dear.

Chapter 7:

No one except Himanshoo, Purvi, Kavin n ishita were present in the bureau. They finished their work n were sitting. Kavin n ishita were standing n talking. Purvi was still working. She stood up while Himanshoo came and stood beside her

Himanshoo: Hi purvi.

Purvi: Hi sir..

Himanshoo: aaa sir?

Purvi: jee?

Himanshoo: hum frndz hain na? Fir sir?

Purvi: sir frndz? Par kabse I mn..

Himanshoo: koi problem hain kya?

Purvi: arey nahi sir muzhe koi problem nahi hain aapse dosti karne main.

Himanshoo: arey yaar ab dost ho na fir sir mat bulao.

Purvi: ok si... sry himanshoo.

Himanshoo: kya hua? Tum dukhi kyun lag rahe ho?

Purvi: kuch nahi.. bas zindagi se lad rahi hun..

A tear slipped down her eye.

Sometime the strongest among us r the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors n fight battles know one knows about. People cry not because they r weak. It's jut because they have been strong for to long.

Himanshoo: matlab? Main samjha nahi kuch?

Purvi: kuch nahi...

Himanshoo: purvi.. tum ro rahi ho?

Purvi: arey nahi bilkul nahi...

Himanshoo: apne dost se jhut bologe? Kya hua?

Purvi n Kavin both looked at each other. They didn't talk much but their eye expressed their words. Himanshoo looked at them n got confused. Kavi came out of the eye lock.

Purvi(still looking at Kavin): Kuch nahi... bas kisi apne ko kho liya hain hamesha hamesha ke liye. Dard tabhi hota jab hum kisi apne bichad jate hain. Lekin zyada takleef tab hoti hain jab koi apna hume dokha dedeta hain. Hum jisse sabse zyda pyaar karte hain na wo hi hume sabse zyada dard deta hain.

To loose someone u love is to alter your life forever. The pain stops, their are new people but the gap never closes. The whole in your heart is the shape of the one u lost. No one except that person can fit in that.

Tears made their way through her eyes. She couldn't control. She started crying. Kavin n himanshoo saw it. Kavin felt a pinch in his heart. He wanted to go n wipe her tears n tell her he is there for her. But he couldn't.

Himanshoo: purvi...tum don't cry.

He wiped her tears. (as a friend). Kavin n ishita looked at them n felt pain. Both of them cursed themselves to give her such pain. Kavin was jealous, angry sad. Ishita noticed his emotions.

Ishita: kavin...

Kavin: ha?

Ishita: Purvi ko dekhkar dard hua na...

Kavin looked at her with shocked expressions.

Kavin:ha.. main usse pyaar karta hun lekin abhi meri zimedari tum aur natasha ho... tum donno mere lyf...

Ishita: kyun jhoot bol rahe ho Kavin? I knw hamari vajah se tum donno ko dur rehena pad raha hain...

Kavin: aisa kuch bhi nahi hain... ishita plz tum aisa mat kaho.

Ishita: apne best friend se jhoot bologe?

Kavin: ishita aisa...

Natasha came running from the door n hugged kavins legs tightly. Kavin sat down with his hands on natasha cheeks.

Natasha: papa!

Both of them hugged each other.

Ishita: apka day kaisa tha bache?

Natasha: bahoot acha tha mama. Papa chalo na ghar chalte hain plzzz muzhe mera fav cartoon dekhna hain.

Kavin; bas thodi der ha beta...

Ishita: Natasha beta thodi der plz ruko..

Natasha: nahi mama plzz! Papa! Chalo na ghar! Plzzzzzz!

Ishita: (strictly) Natasha! Ek bar kaha na! Learn to have patience.

Natasha(scared) mama...papa dekho na mama kaise..

N she tarted to cry. Kavin n ishita looked at each other n they conscoled natasha.

Natasha: chalo na ab plzzzz.

Kavin: ok beta chalo ishita chalte hain.

Kavin picked natasha in his arms n ishita took her school bag. They passed besides purvi n himanshoo. Kavin np purvi spoke through their eyes. Kavin n purvi were continously looking at each other. Purvi smiled n waved natasha n natasha did the same. Ishita n kavin along with natasha left.

Purvi pov: I am sick of crying! Tired of trying.. ya m smiling but inside m dying.

Be the beat to my heart, not the tears from my eyes. I die inside a little more each time u replace hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does...

* * *

><p>Liked it? Nxt updt 20 reviews... n plz guy my othr fics... THLH, AA, KANK, NTJNH, YL, n this one too. Plz if u want me to updt Kabhi alvida give reviews... n same wid the otheer fics..<p>

Mansi n rajvigirl plz plz plzzzzz make ur acc on FFm eager to talj with u both... n thncx fr ut support rajvigirl.

bye tkcr.


	8. Chapter 8

Hii sry fr late updt. Hope u enjoy

. Chapter 8:

Sunday morning at KavIshita's place.

Natasha was sitting on the sofa with her hands folded n her nose red. Red in anger. Ishita was busy in her wokr in the kitchen while Kavin came from the door while wiping his face with a towel. His grey t-shirt was covered in sweat. His face was covered in sweat n he had ear phones in his ears. With shoes he came inside n wiped his face. It was clearly seen he had came back from a jog. He looked at ishita n asked her through his eyes what happened to his princesses. Ishita said nothing through her eyes. Kavin went n sat beside his angel.

Kavin: Natasha.. meri parii...

No response.

Kavin: Kya hua meri parii ko?

Natasha: park main jana hain!

Kavin: oh itni se bat? Chalo abhi chalte hain ok?

Natasha: Papa muzhe himanshoo uncle aur Purvi aunty ke sath jana hain. Wo bhi chalenge hamare sath kitna , aza aayega.

Kavin n Ishita were shocked by what she just said. Ishita who could not believe her Dushyant is no more n after years a man his look alike comes n front of her. Her daughter is attached to him. She wamts him to come everywhere n she wants him to b with her always. N Kavin.. His condition was similar. He had lost his love n his best buddy. Wheneve himanshoo came in front of him he felt its his Dushyant. He had lost his purvi years before. No contact with her n now again both of them were in front. N his daughter wanted puvi to b with her all the time with himanshoo.

Ishita: beta.. purvi aunty aur uncle toh busy honge na.. main aur papa chalte hain na apke sath.

Natasha: Nahi! Mama muzhe uncle aur aunty chaihe!

Kavin: lekin bache...

Natsha didn't listen to anyone n stared creating a tantrum. Ishita got angry n

scolded natasha for such a tantrum. She started crying n ishita went onside to receive a phone call. Kavin went to his princess n wiped her tears.

Kavin: aww merii oarii..ro mat..acha apko himanshoo uncle aur Purvi aunty bhi chahiye na park main?

Natasha innocently nodded. n said: papa ap purvi aunty ko call karoo na plz.

Kavin: main? Lekin beta...

Natasha: plz papa..papa plz.

She was on the edge of crying again. Kavin couldn't see his princess crying so he called Purvi.

Phone conversation:

Purvi: hello.

Kavin: Hello Purvi.

Purvi immediately recognized his voice n she was about to cut the call.

Kavin: Purvi..plz phone cut mat karna.

Purvi: Phone kyun kiya hain?

Kavin: Purvi tum free ho kya?

Purvi: kyun?

Kavin: wo actually main ishita aur natasha park main jaa rahe hain aur wo zid kar rahi hain ki pur I aunty aut himanshoo uncle ko bhi bula lo. Agar tum free ho to plz kya tum park main aa sakti ho?

Purvi: ha main bas natasha ke liye aa rahi hon. Kisi aur ke liye nahi.

Kavin: jaanta hun... bye. Thank u.

Purvi: bye.

They cut the call n kavin called himanshoo n he t agreed to meet in the park. Some time later all of them met in the park. Natasha was very happy to see her aunty n uncle in the park.

Kavin: Thank u himanshoo tum aa gaye.

Himanshoo: arey oyee. Mere itni cute se friend ko main mana kaise kar sakta hun.

Natasha: thank u uncle. Purvi aunty! Thank u. Ap mere papa ke kehene par aa gaye park main thank u aunty. Thank u uncle.

Purvi n himanshoo smiled.

Purvi: bache..main na yaha pe sirf aur sirf apke liye aayi hun. (Looking at Kavin). Kisi aur ke liye nahi. Ok?

Natasha smiled and hugged purvi while she to hugged her.

Natasha: Papa, chalo na grass pe jakar khelte hain.

ishita: chalo beta mama chalti hain apke sath.

Natasha: uncle aunty ap bhi chalo na plz. Papa chalo na.

Himanshoo: ok beta chalo.

Thy went on the grass. Natasha was running around the lawn while Kavin n Purvi were watching their cute little angel. Himanshoo was playing with her n so was ishita. Ishita was running behind natasha while her leg slipped and she was about to fall when himanshoo held her. There was a cute eye lock in them. After some time himanshol made hr stand properly.

On the other side Kavin smiled seeing them in that position while Purvi was confused seeing Kavin smiling.

Purvi pov: Kavin smile kyun kar raha hain? Apne patni ko kisi aur ke ke bahoon main dekhkar koi smile kaise kar sakta hain? Gussa kaise nhi aata hain usko? Huh! Chodho muzhe kya! I don't care!

He thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone shouting n crying. She looked at that direction n saw natasha fallen on the ground n was crying. Everyone was shocked n ishita rushed to her. But purvi was shocked because before Kavin could go to her himanshoo rushed to her seeing natasha fallen.

Ishita was shocked because before kavin himanshoo rushed to natasha? A feeling emerged inside her. A feeling that himanshoo was not himanshoo but was her Dushyant. Kavin n Purvi to went over there. Purvi to was confused because of the same thing.

Purvi pov: Kavin natasha gir gayie aur Kavin se pehele himanshoo kaise gaya uske pass? Kavin uska papa hain par..nhi I think its jut a coincidence.

Himanshoo picked up her in his arms n kept her on the bench. He dressed he wounds n comforted her. Ishita n Purvi n Kavin were shocked by this.

Himanshoo: Natasha don't cry bache...

He hugged her tightly. Natasha felt the warm n protected in his arms. He felt the protection of her father n she felt as if her father had wrapped his arms around her.

Himanshoo: bache...ap theek ho na?

Natasha: uncle...dard ho raha hain...

She stared crying again. He comforted her n wiped her tears. He gave her a chocolate n she smiled. Aftr some time they went home.

**Dad, a sons first hero and a daughter's first love. The main reason y a daughter loves her dad is the most is that's there is atleast one man in the world who will never hurt her. A dad is someone who hold u when u cry, scold u when u break the rules, shines in pride when u succeed and has faith in u even when u fail.**

* * *

><p>Hw was it? N i will updt the remaining fics soon. N weeping eyes m gonna repost it with a different plot n name. I will post it soon. N plz rview KANK plz i will uodt when i get 6 more reviews. N m ry for late updt m really busy. 22 Reviews n i will updt thia fic<p>

thnx tkcr.

bye.


End file.
